The Turning of the Tables??
by Kurisutaru
Summary: Co-written!!! With Natia99 (around Jan....)^_^ the power that a single chiwawa holds...MWHAHAHAH...


Title: The Turning of the Tables??  
  
Authors: Nat-chan and Kuris-chan  
  
E-mail: natia_99@yahoo.com and kurisutaru_faithful@hotmail.com  
  
Genre: Demented Romance mwahahahahahaha!  
  
Rated: DG (demented G)  
  
Disclaimer: Would NAOKO feature a Chihuahua in her fic? I think not. Tsk tsk.   
  
Silly minna. :P  
  
AN's: Kuris-chan and I were inspired by some humorous e-mails we exchanged   
  
about the Chihuahua (Kuris-chan: I swear it wasn't a Chihuahua!!!.......~_~)  
  
I am currently dog sitting for my cousin! (woke me up at 8am on like three   
  
hours sleep!!!!! waaahahhhhhh!!!!! *pat* *pat* there there Nat- chan....)  
  
By the by, see if you can count how many 101 Dalmatians references there are   
  
In here *Nat-chan and k-chan run away from giant, nasty Disney execs in dark   
  
glasses with electrical hammers* aaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Serena was awakened at an unearthly hour by the yapping of a dog. Her parents   
  
had *oh-so-generously* volunteered her to look after her cousin's dog for the   
  
weekend and now it wanted to go out.  
  
Serena groaned and squinted at her clock, "zzzzhmmmm......*shock*   
  
WHAAAATTTT???!!! What is WRONG with you baka dog?! It's SOOOOOO early!"  
  
But the "baka" dog kept right on barking and yapping until she had to admit   
  
defeat and rouse herself to walk the wretched creature. She threw on clothes   
  
and splashed cold water on her face. Her odangos were crooked, she looked like   
  
the dead. She didn't care. She grabbed some plastic bags (~ugh, at least Luna   
  
doesn't need to be picked up after...!!!~) and the leash and headed for the   
  
door.  
  
The aforementioned dog went into spasms of excited joy, tail wagging like a jet   
  
engine, or the energizer bunny that kept going. (shudder...the bunny...)  
  
He stepped easily into his leash without protest and met her blue eyes with his   
  
own adorable brown ones. Serena softened.  
  
"Awwww, you *are* kinda a cute baka aren't ya? Let's go."  
  
She set off with the dog in tow and laughed thinking of the way Luna high-  
  
tailed it to Mina's at the first sight of him.  
  
She walked him through the park and then, on impulse, headed to the arcade to   
  
see Andrew. With the jingle of bells she entered and Andrew grinned over at  
  
her from where he was chatting with Darien at the counter.  
  
~Oh great!~ She thought. Her dreaded nemesis. No doubt he would take great   
  
joy in making fun of her haphazard appearance and her little dog too!  
  
"Hey Serena!" Andrew cheered.  
  
Darien perked up. Meatball head, up early? This was an opportunity NOT to be   
  
wasted. He rubbed his hands together, ~MWHAHAHHAHA, definitely not to be   
  
wasted!~ But the next words out of Andrew's mouth erased any  
  
and all thoughts of teasing whatsoever.   
  
"Where'd you get the dog?"  
  
Before she could reply Darien suddenly swung around and jumped up on the   
  
counter in one fluid motion. He looked like a canary perched on a tree, in fear   
  
of a very very big cat.  
  
Andrew and Serena gaped.  
  
"I'm....watching him for my cousin." Serena finally replied. She came closer   
  
and watched Darien stiffen further into terror.  
  
"Darien?"  
  
"Yeah?" His voice was strained, even kinda squeaky.  
  
"It's a Chihuahua."  
  
Darien shot her an icy smile, "Awwww....a Chihuahua....." His face blanked out,   
  
"It's still going to eat me."  
  
Serena stared at him in utter disbelief. Then she burst out laughing. She was   
  
laughing so hard, tears were coming out of her eyes, and she bent over due to   
  
the pain in her stomach, from laughing so hard.  
  
(kuris-chan: Well EXCUSE me.....if I still think it's gonna eat me....)  
  
"Y-you're scared of a tiny little dog?! And you make fun of ME!" She spat out   
  
during her laughing fit.  
  
Darien shut his eyes. All opportunities to tease her ever again had suddenly   
  
been lost. Oh, how the tables had turned.  
  
"How the tables have TURNED buddy!" She echoed his thoughts, pointing at him.  
  
Darien frowned, "Just cause he's little doesn't mean he isn't vicious!"  
  
"He's not VICIOUS!" Serena said defensively, "He's very sweet and gentle. He   
  
barely barks!" (~except waaaay too early in the morning when he has to go   
  
out~)"  
  
Darien almost relaxed a fraction, but just a fraction.  
  
Andrew had managed to stop laughing hysterically and asked, "What's his name?"   
  
while wiping the tears from his eyes.  
  
Serena grew uncomfortable, "Uhhh...well....keep in mind he's my *cousin's* dog   
  
and he's a twelve year old boy...."  
  
They leaned forward expectantly, Darien moving to get off the counter.  
  
"Psycho." She said carefully.  
  
Darien retracted his legs at breakneck speed.  
  
"Come again?" He asked incredulously, his eyes wide and blood shot.  
  
"Psycho, the dog's name is Psycho--but that doesn't mean--"  
  
"Are you mad?!" He cut in hysterically, "With a name like that I'm NEVER   
  
getting off this counter!"  
  
Andrew and Serena just stared at Darien, as he gathered himself into a   
  
startlingly small ball, rocking back and forth. He began to laugh   
  
hysterically  
  
and chant about the dog named Psycho, never blinking once.  
  
Andrew turned to Serena, "I think he's lost it. This is very bad, I have never   
  
in all the years as his best friend, seen him lose it. And if we don't find a   
  
way to get him *off* *my* counter, my customers are going to start leaving. And   
  
my boss, won't be happy."  
  
"How about I just leave with the dog?" Asked Serena.  
  
Little Psycho wagged it's kawaii tail and looked back and forth from Serena and   
  
Darien.  
  
Then he leapt onto the counter--dragging Serena along on the leash.  
  
Darien snapped out of his trance and jumped to a stand, turning white with   
  
terror. Tiny, adorable, panting Psycho edged closer and closer....Darien   
  
stepped back farther and farther....  
  
Finally Psycho decided this must be a game and broke into a happy run. Darien--  
  
the picture of cool collectedness and suave upperclassmanship--let out a   
  
positive SHRIEK (that strangely reminded Serena of her mother, when she thought   
  
she saw Serena wearing that *ugly* dress that Aunt Mary sent her...)of utter   
  
human terror and scrambled backwards without looking until he tumbled   
  
backwards off the counter and landed behind it, little Psycho jumping over   
  
after him.  
  
The shriek that followed far outdid the first as Serena's Chihuahua landed on   
  
his chest.  
  
Serena, meanwhile, had been hoisted up onto the counter and dragged, face   
  
first along it after her freakishly strong charge. She had finally come to a   
  
stop some foot before Darien and lay, arm still stretched out, hand still   
  
clinging the leash futilely as Andrew watched it all in shock.  
  
For after that last hideous shriek, Darien had fallen strangely silent.  
  
Had he fainted? Had a complete cardiac arrest?  
  
But suddenly his laughter could be heard, "Awww, that tickles! Stop that!"  
  
Serena and Andrew's heads perked up. Could they be hearing right?  
  
"Hey!" Said Andrew.  
  
"It sounds like they're getting along fine!" Serena cheerily added in.  
  
"Hey puppy, what does this button on your leash do?" Darien cooed from behind   
  
the counter.  
  
"NO! DARIEN DON'T--" Serena cried but it was too late and suddenly, with a  
  
snap, she was flying down the counter again, with the automatic retract button   
  
depressed on the leash.  
  
She sailed off the end and let out a shriek, but only Psycho had time to get   
  
out of the way and then, there she was, sprawled out across Darien, nose to   
  
nose with her nemesis. They stared at one another in shock while Andrew winked   
  
down at Psycho, "I'm impressed." He informed the small dog, who merely panted  
  
in his all-knowledge-of-the-universe-is-in-my-possession type way.  
  
A million thoughts per second ran through Darien's head. He didn't know   
  
whether it was the initial shock that the dog caused for the weird tingling   
  
feeling he was having now. But he knew, it just couldn't be Serena, no way   
  
could the Meatballhead have an affect on him like that, it was too insane.   
  
But the more Serena stared, unmoving from her *ehm* current position   
  
the stronger, and more potent the feeling got. His mind started babbling   
  
several thoughts at a time, mostly just about kissing her. He tried to block   
  
out the mental minds shouting at him to kiss her (~MWHAHAHAHA...I was one of   
  
the voices.....Nat-chan too, right Nat-chan?!~) He shook mentally, he wasn't   
  
falling! He wasn't!   
  
But soon they were dragged into their own world. Only hearing their hearts   
  
pound.  
  
Serena thought she could have melted right there and then. She had never   
  
been so close to him before, never realized the strange comfortable pull   
  
that came from his cool swirling blue eyes. He was warm, and smelled nice.   
  
~Yeah, nice. How else can you describe something so, different? But it was   
  
sheer insanity! This was Darien, so, what if there was a thin line between   
  
love and hate? This was just ridiculous.~ Serena babbled to herself.   
  
But he tilted his head upward, and she protested with a shaky voice, "Don't   
  
kiss me!" She warned in a whisper, but he took her lips anyway, and boy, was   
  
Serena feeling, *the* kiss.  
  
Darien's insane thoughts soon took over him, she seemed to speak, but the   
  
drug was just too strong, he couldn't hear her. So, he just possessively   
  
grabbed Serena into a kiss.  
  
To any passerby, they were making out like the world would never end. But   
  
kawaii little Psycho just sat patiently and wagged its tail. And Andrew,   
  
dear, dear, Andrew was collecting money from the people throughout the   
  
arcade.  
  
"Pay up people, we had a deal!" Shouted Andrew, he was seeing dollars. He   
  
held a bet with the customers that constantly watched the pathetic bickering   
  
of the two sprawled across the floor. He was quite happy indeed, he won the   
  
bet, and remembered to mop the floor before those two jumped on!  
  
*Nat-chan enters the fic* An: hmmmm...what to add....bwahahaahahaha!  
  
Some more kissing! *cracks knuckles*....cause they're can never be TOO much  
  
kissing...right? *Kuris-chan wanders in, lost* Oh yeah... agree too..^_^   
  
*Both dodge shoes*  
  
Darien felt his arms slip around his once-enemy. Felt the softness of her  
  
sweet kisses....had he ever really kissed before this? No.  
  
He heard her murmur something softly into his mouth and felt a dreadful falling  
  
sensation in his heart as it curtly informed him that from now to eternity he   
  
would be a slave to that subtle, girly sound.  
  
But had he ever noticed how warm and sweet-smelling she was before? Not   
  
really. And now, against all reason, he didn't want the moment to end...why   
  
would THAT be?  
  
Serena for her part, struggled to regain control.  
  
~He's kissed lots of girls. He doesn't like you. This means nothing.~ Her   
  
mind informed her. Ha, just trying to convince herself with him still,   
  
*attached* to her was like getting an "A" in physics.  
  
~He's so warm and strong and smells so nice.~ Her heart observed.  
  
And then his arms slipped around her and she suddenly knew this was the place   
  
she had most wanted to be--without ever knowing.  
  
~No no no. I CAN'T fall for DARIEN! He HATES ME!!!!!~  
  
The kiss continued.  
  
~Well....he isn't kissing me like he hates me.~ She had to admit.  
  
But her head persisted. ~He's going to make fun of you about this!~  
  
That thought jerked her back into reality--most cruelly. An image of Darien  
  
teasing her about being a terrible kisser clouded her thoughts and made her  
  
rip her lips away from his, staring down at him in shock. After all, this was   
  
her first kiss, how was she to know what she was supposed to do?  
  
His blue eyes were dazed and languid, "Huh?" He managed.  
  
"But you HATE me!" She blurted.  
  
His eyes widened at that and reality came crashing back over him. He stared   
  
intensely at her in shock, "No I don't!"  
  
"Yes you do!"  
  
"No I don't!"  
  
"Yes you do! I KNOW you do Darien Chiba! You hate me and you're going to   
  
Make fun of my...of my kisses!" She bit back tears and he felt his heart grab.  
  
"That's not true!..." He trailed off then as he could not vocalize the ecstasy   
  
of kissing her. His thoughts began to cloud and he reached out to kiss her   
  
again, only to discover she was no longer in his arms.  
  
The jangle of the arcade doors revealed she had fled, kawaii Psycho hot on her   
  
trail. He pulled himself up shakily and met Andrew's highly amused face.  
  
"Where'd she go?" He managed dumbly.  
  
"I don't know. But I think you should go after her--and confess your love!!"  
  
He said, with a sly, sly grin.  
  
"NANI?!?!?" Darien managed and only nearly escaped fainting.  
  
"You know you do pal!" As if the smile could get wider, well, it just did.  
  
"Wh-what? That can't be...possible..." He touched a hand to his still-  
  
tingling mouth. "I've never felt kisses like that though..." He muttered to   
  
himself.  
  
Andrew heard and smiled a real smile.  
  
"Go get her!!!"  
  
Meanwhile, Serena ran crying to the park and collapsed on a bench across the   
  
creek. Psycho watched her, wagging his tail in curiosity. He jumped up next to   
  
her and laid his adorable little face in her lap.  
  
"Oh Psycho..." She lamented (how often do you get to read THAT in dialogue  
  
...heh heh *sweatdrop* *lets shoes hit her* -- ~_~ and I'm working with   
  
*HER?!*...haha....now now Nat-chan, now is not a time to use my hammers...  
  
....ECK!......*Nat-chan chases after K-chan with a giant rubber mallet*),   
  
"I don't want to fall for someone that hates me, but I think it's too   
  
late..."  
  
Psycho looked at her sad face...and over to the tall guy from the arcade,   
  
rushing over at breakneck speed alongside the pond....something had to be   
  
done....and it was all up to him!!!..................  
  
Psycho knew in his own way this was the final moment, the moment that   
  
determined if that man was a chicken. That's right, a chicken, even dogs know   
  
chickens are afraid-y cats, and this dog had had his share of cats. Realizing   
  
that Serena had a hold of his leash, his dog mind worked like clock work,   
  
perhaps he was the smartest dog in the world! He waited till the tall man was   
  
close enough, but not close enough for the pig-tailed girl to notice, and he   
  
leaped for tall man's feet.   
  
Unaware Serena was suddenly pulled from her dark self pity back to reality when   
  
a strong tug came from the tiny Chihuahua. She collided with something strong,   
  
soft and warm. Her first instinct, like anyone else would be to snuggle up to   
  
the soft warm object, or person, but when she looked up to see who it was, her   
  
instinct changed to, stay away!  
  
She tried to get away, only to fall back, but of course Darien caught her. And   
  
the fact that she was so close again didn't help his *delayed* hormones that   
  
didn't recover from their last encounter. He probably would have kissed her   
  
again too, except she predicted that already.  
  
"Don't you dare touch me, get away!" Serena screamed, but she knew that her   
  
voice shook and quivered as she tried her hardest to utter the harsh words.   
  
"Meatballhead list--"  
  
She started pushing again, and Darien tried to get her back in his arms to tell   
  
her how he felt. Kawaii Psycho just sat and watched the show. Soon the pushing   
  
and pulling got rough and they lost their balance and fell into the clear calm   
  
creek, after all their feet were wrapped together.   
  
Now both in the creek shivering and soaked. Psycho manage to untie his leash   
  
from them as they fell, he was sniffing around the nearby bushes and shrubs   
  
leaving the two to themselves.  
  
"Now Serena, will you listen to me?" Darien said annoyingly, yet somehow   
  
sweetly.  
  
Giving up and settling in his arms from the cold, she answered with a quick   
  
nod of the head.  
  
"Serena, I don't hate you, but quite the opposite. I could never make fun of   
  
your kisses. Your kisses are too sweet to make fun of."  
  
Serena was blushing like crazy, her kisses were sweet?! SWEET?!...It was her   
  
first kiss... yet he didn't think the kiss was weird. She snuggled closer to   
  
him, as the cool water began to affect her. Darien got the signal and hauled   
  
her out of the water and towards the closest place he knew of.   
  
Psycho just tailed along.  
  
"OPPOSITE?!" Serena suddenly screamed as Darien dragged them into the Crown   
  
Arcade. Her brain finally kicked in with full force, what did he mean by   
  
opposite of hate, wouldn't that be love?! Serena just started blushing madly   
  
all over again. Her curiosity grew stronger, but she was simply too embarrassed   
  
to ask, every time she tried to utter something, she would start blushing and   
  
Darien would be as clueless as a dog.(AN...ah.............okay.....maybe not   
  
ALL dogs.....Kuris-chan sees thousands of doggie eyes glaring   
  
at her. *cough* *cough* HELP NAT-CHAN!!!!!!  
  
..IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...)  
  
Finally she gathered enough courage to utter more than three "um's" and   
  
"aah's".  
  
"Darien...?" She shakily asked.  
  
"Yes?" Darien looks over. Serena had gotten into some of Andrew's sister's  
  
(AN forgot her name...^^:;--Nat-chan enters--Lizzie! Silly K-chan) clothes.  
  
She painfully wringed at Andrew's sister's clothes, and if she was there, she  
  
would have killed Usagi.  
  
"Darien..." She repeated again, amazingly blushing harder and harder, "What   
  
did you mean, by...The opposite of hate?" Using much force, she looked into   
  
his eyes.  
  
Darien smiled brightly, "Well Meatball head, what do you think the opposite   
  
of hate is?"  
  
Darn him he had to ask that, Serena didn't have the guts to say it. She just   
  
threw her hand behind her head and started laughing hysterically.  
  
"Oh well, doesn't matter, I better be getting Psycho home now, it's getting   
  
awfully late better get home for dinner!" She started to walk off, but Darien's   
  
voice interrupted her.  
  
"Serena, it's 11 am."  
  
She finally looked up at him. He was comfortable leaning against a counter, his   
  
eyes were playful and he smiled evilly. She suddenly felt very trapped.  
  
*K-chan runs off and leaves Nat-chan to write*  
  
*Nat-chan enters the fic* Now, let's see, where did my dear friend K-chan   
  
leave off? WHAAAAATTT???!!!! HERE!!!!!   
  
KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY--CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNN!  
  
*sharpens hammer for later*  
  
oO;;....  
  
Darien made his way towards her with a terrible, tiger-like glint in his eyes.  
  
So Serena was afraid to say the L-word?? My, how the tables had turned back in   
  
his favor. He stalked over, "You never answered my question Serena..." He sang   
  
out, "What exactly IS the opposite of hate?"  
  
Serena's eyes narrowed to little slits, "Oh no you don't Mister!" She accused,   
  
pointing a finger at him, "I am NOT saying it first! YOU ARE!"  
  
His eyebrows rose, "No I am NOT!" He said in sudden terror. Use the L-word?   
  
For serious?? He thought not.  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"What's the matter Meatballhead? AFRAID???!!!!!!"  
  
Serena's narrow eyes silted further, and she suddenly grinned making Darien   
  
nervous, "Funny you should use the word AFRAID doggie-man."  
  
She turned her head ever-so-slightly, "Oh Psycho?"  
  
Psycho came over obligingly.  
  
Serena smiled, "See the nasty man over there? He REFUSES to tell me he   
  
opposite-of-hates me. Do you know what that means?"  
  
Psycho's tongue came out in a happy pant. His little doggie eyes narrowed.   
  
Darien shivered--was it just him, or was that dog grinning?  
  
"SICK 'EM BOY!!!" Serena cried joyously and the tiny Chihuahua sprung to life  
  
and leapt barking at Darien's face.  
  
He seemed to defy gravity as his tiny dog body hurtled through the air and   
  
took Darien down at the neck, crashing to the arcade floor.  
  
Psycho yapped and growled and looked as though he might eat Darien's face.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Screamed a once-again-terrified Darien, "Serena! Make him   
  
stoooooppppp!!!!"  
  
Serena merely smiled and pretended to check her fingernails, "I don't KNOW   
  
Darien....maybe you could persuade me?"  
  
"P-p-persuade y-you?"  
  
Serena chuckled. A stuttering, terrified Darien Chiba...could this day GET   
  
any better? She thought about him uttering the coveted L-word and smiled.   
  
Yes, yes it could.  
  
The L-word would be hers. Oh yes. It would be hers. (Anyone else see   
  
Wayne's World? gomen peoples....heh heh)  
  
Darien lay trembling on the floor. Silly man. Never cross a woman in love.  
  
"S-s-Serena pleeeeepleeeease?"  
  
"SAY IT BUSTER!!!!"  
  
And there, in the middle of the arcade, with only a tiny Chihuahua pinning down   
  
the great Darien Chiba, he uttered the phrase most terrifying to all of male-  
  
kind.  
  
"I l-l-l-l-l-love you Serena!"  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that?" The power had gone straight to   
  
Serena's head.  
  
Hey, it's not often you can terrify the words you most want out of your man!  
  
"I LOVE YOU SERENA! I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU!"  
  
Serena grinned happily and made a running leap for him, "WATCH OUT PSYCHO,   
  
HERE I COME!"  
  
Psycho quickly leapt away and Darien didn't even have time to move out of the   
  
way as Serena crashed down on top of him.  
  
".....oof...." He gasped out.  
  
"I LOVE YOU TOO!" She cried happily and planted one right on him.  
  
"mmmmph!" Darien managed before his dazed sense were thoroughly and   
  
irreversibly meatballheadized forever.  
  
"Mmmmmm." He murmured happily. Visions of golden Serena's crashing into him  
  
every day and saying the joyous L-word danced through his head (Nat-chan is  
  
still in the Christmas spirit la la la)  
  
And that was how the four Sailor Senshi came to find Serena lying on top of her   
  
nemesis, kissing the daylights out of him as a small Chihuahua looked on.  
  
"Is that...??"  
  
"Serena...??"  
  
"...and Darien??"  
  
".....KISSING???" Ami screamed the 'kissing' part loudly blushed beet red, and   
  
was the first to fall.  
  
faint.  
  
faint.  
  
faint.  
  
faint.  
  
Who knew a small dog could wield such power?  
  
Psycho leapt up to the counter where K-chan and Nat-chan sat sipping sodas.  
  
(What? I can put us in the fic--can't I K-chan? *K-chan bops Nat-chan on   
  
The head with a hammer* oy +_+)  
  
"Y'know, *slurp* these are even better than they look in the cartoon!"  
  
"I agree Nat-chan."  
  
Andrew came over, "Alright girls, how much do you I owe you for the...  
  
er....tip."  
  
"AND the dog Andrew." Nat-chan said in a business-like tone.  
  
"Yep." Andrew smiled.  
  
"We---ll, how much did you make off the bet?" Nat-chan smiled.  
  
Andrew laughed nervously, "Oh, er, not too much...."  
  
Nat-chan's eyes narrow to slits, "K-chan?"  
  
Kuris-chan produces a giant hammer and pats it in one hand, while slurping   
  
her free milkshake.  
  
Andrew sweats, "ALRIGHT ALRIGHT 50/50! Like we agreed!"  
  
Nat-chan and K-chan smile.  
  
They collect their money and Psycho (*GRIN* which I must say is quite a bit,   
  
don't you agree Nat-chan? I mean, 50 for me and 50 for you) and turn to the   
  
still kissing couple and the four fainted senshi.  
  
"Well, I think our work here is done."  
  
"I agree."  
  
They walk off into the sunset.  
  
"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."  
  
OO;;  
  
"Oye, Nat-chan, don't quote old movies!" *bops Nat-chan on the head with a   
  
hammer*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wow, finally finished! heh heh....I actually dog-sat like three months ago  
  
....*sweat* and the place was FULL of daddy-long-leg spiders *shudder* I kept   
  
chasing them around till 5 am with phone books...I became deranged.  
  
Evvviiiiiill spiders.  
  
Kuris-chan: *Shudder...* Spiders.....Shudder....  
  
Anyhoo, it was super fun writing with K-chan right K-chan?  
  
K-chan?  
  
*tumbleweed*  
  
"Nerdie-sama.....ano....the...SHUDDER....dogs......"  
  
Shudder shudder...  
  
Nat-chan: ~_~;; sighs.  
  
Now if you'll excuse us minna, Ba'K'a-chan and I are off to Maniacal Laughter   
  
101....MWHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! Heh heh...inside joke there minna....anyone else ever   
  
see that Far Side card???  
  
Minna?  
  
*silence*  
  
Hmmmm...... 


End file.
